Pixie Nuke
Pixie Nuke is the District 13 Female whose district partner is Dyna Ploson. She is not finished. She's in my first generation tributes. Pixie was created by WiressFan21 so don't use her without my permission. Basic Information Name: Pixie Nuke Age: 17 District: 13 Gender: Female Personality: Pixie has personality traits that make her able to make allies fast, however she just can't communicate. She is always nice to everyone, never trying to hurt someone or arguing with someone else. Pixie never looks at another person's flaws, only at the good things about them and is always happys. She knows lots of funny jokes which people laugh to. However, she just can't communicate the best when saying it. Weapons: Pixie knows a lot about spy-like weapons like lazor pens. However, the Games obviously don't have them. So she uses camoflague, knowing that darkness and stealth is the best way to approach a fight. Always use the shadows, she thinks. This is also why she uses traps to try to kill others when they walk into it. She knows how to make traps that kill people, but usually uses ones just to trap them since she doesn't want to directly kill a human. Backstory: Pixie is the nice, popular girl you could pick up in every school. The one that was chewing gum or doing things that she wasn't supposed to do. Well, at least until high school when she turned 14. Right away, it was harder for her. She was easily bullied by the older children who found her an easy target. This drove her a little insane. She had to skip her sophomore year in school because she was turning into something she didn't want to. Her dad had to watch her, making the family at the verge of poverty and living on the streets. Pixie was a smart girl, though, she told her dad she could watch herself, which he decided to take. Pixie laid at home, listening to the radio or playing solo card games. One day though, it wasn't as boring. Outside was a robbery. Pixie looked out the window, blanket around her arms, and her heart was racing. She had to do something. Quickly, she dropped her blanket and attacked the man loading things in his car. Pixie got her to the ground and started punching him. Inside, she heard gun shots which frightened her. She sat up which gave the man the perfect chance to get her off of him and pinned her to the ground. Pixie was stuck and she wanted to get off. The man's partners all came out with another man dressed entirely in black. A ninja! Pixie was trying to get a better view, but wasn't able to as the man flipped her around to tie her up. They shoved her in the trunk of the car with the man. She learned that the man was truly a spy and he was able to easily get out of traps. She was untied and given a knife for self defense. Then, the spy went into action. He opened up the trunk and knocked out the goons. Pixie watched, afraid about another goon attacking her. She held onto her knife, but let it go when the Peacekeepers arrived and arrested the goons. Pixie was brought home, but her parents didn't know anything about what happened. Every day since the incident, the spy has come over where he would train Pixie. She never went to school again, but she learned all she needed about disguises and traps from the spy. Strengths: Hand-to-Hand Combat, Stealthy, Acrobatics, Fast, Climbing Weaknesses: Swimming, Killing, Shy, Communication Height: 6' Participated Games LivesInDistrict1's 248th Hunger Games Placing: 17th out of 24th. Equestia Gurl's 77th Hunger Games Placing: __ out of 64th. Trivia *Her pink strand of hair is supposed to represent how she was when she was young. Category:District 13 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Tributes